


Carpe Noctem

by kokalia



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokalia/pseuds/kokalia
Summary: Veronica Castillo and Lennox Hanover belong to a notorious gang known for killing rapists, child molesters, pedophiles, and women beaters. They go by VL. People believe that VL is either one man or some huge gang. Little do they know, that it is two "harmless" women. Dutch van der Linde catches wind about VL and wants "him" to join his gang.A/N: I have re-edited the first three chapters, there is no major change, but do feel free to reread them.





	1. unus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before RDR2 events.

            It was a typical warm breezy night in Wyoming of the summer of 1890. Veronica and Lennox were on their evening ride. They had snuck out of the house when everyone went to bed. It was a tradition they kept as soon as they were old enough to ride. During summer break, Lennox preferred staying over Veronica’s farm. She always said it was because she preferred the calm that the country offered, but in reality, she just wanted to get away from working at her family’s gunsmith. Not that Veronica minded, she enjoyed their sleepovers. During their rides, they would play a game called Sky. The game consisted of them racing to see who can “catch” the sunset, sunrise, or moon. No matter how old they got, this would always be their thing.

            “Sky!” yelled out Veronica as she began racing Lennox to no end. Lennox laughed and rode along with her away from the farm. All worries were gone as the wind blew in their hair. It was just the two of them, the horses, and the sky. Gunshots were heard back at the farm. Veronica looked to Lennox and ordered them to return back to the farm. 

            As they approached the farm, they saw the guest house in flames. Men they didn’t recognize were circling around Veronica's house, yelling at the family to get out now. When they didn’t exit the house, the men broke in. Gunshots were heard inside making the girls gasp. The men dragged out Veronica’s brother, Rafael, and her mother, Maria, and held them at gunpoint. Words were being exchanged but the girls couldn’t hear. Suddenly, the men had executed them right before their tearful eyes.  They were so close, yet so far away. All Veronica wanted to do was hold them one last time, but she couldn’t. Lennox could only hold her friend as she sobbed into her arms.

            “We need to get help,” Lennox whispered, “Let's head to town.” Lennox began helping Veronica onto her horse as they silently rode to town in a rush. Veronica looked back to see two smoke trails instead of one. Lennox had noticed another trail of smoke ahead of them and yelled for Veronica to look. Houses, schoolhouse, sheriff’s office, general store, and the gunsmith gone, in flames. People dead in the streets. Puddles of crimson red. Horses and other livestock burned alive as well. The rancid smell of burned flesh wafted to their noses as they began to cry. Their families and friends had just been taken from them. And for what? Money? There was no money in this town. Everyone knew that. Did these men just kill all these people for fun?

            “We have to keep moving,” stated Veronica. As much as she hated the idea of moving on, she knew they had to.  It was just the two of them now. Everyone they loved was gone. They were alone.

            Silence. The girls hadn’t spoken a word in days. They have not eaten, slept, and bathed in days. All they had was the clothes on their backs and Veronica’s knife that her grandfather had given her. Images of their families being brutally murdered would haunt them whenever they tried to rest. There was no rest for these two lost souls. All they could do was keep riding, slowly but surely. The horses were starting to get tired when a town could be seen from a distance.

            “We need food,” Veronica finally spoke, “So do the horses.” The voice made Lennox jump. She didn’t expect her to sound so hoarse. “What do you want to do?” asked Veronica.

            “Two choices. Beg or steal,” Lennox paused, “Do you know how to steal?” Lennox already knew the answer to that as Veronica shot her a look. The girls had never stolen a day in their life. Veronica had everything she needed on her family’s farm. Lennox’s family owned the gun shop and were able to afford the things they needed. There was no need to steal. Lennox sighed, “Begging it is.”

            “Wait, no. Do you remember how I would always win at all those games?” asked Veronica, making Lennox share a confused nod. “Well I always cheated, I hid the cards every time. I would put them in someone else’s pile,” Veronica admitted. The girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds before laughing. Nobody ever knew that Veronica was so skillful at deception.

            The girls continued their journey into town. They hitched their horses near the train stop and continued on by foot. They kept their heads down as they neared the general store. They first needed to try something small before stealing off of people. The bell dinged when they entered the store. The sight of food made both their stomachs rumble. Lennox started looking around near the shop owner, blocking his view of Veronica. Whenever Veronica moved, Lennox moved. Lennox had her eyes on Veronica through the reflection of the windows nearby. To remain inconspicuous, Veronica asked, “Do you have any sugar cubes?” clearly seeing that it was out of stock.

            “No, sorry,” replied the shop keeper.

            “Oh, that’s what we were looking for. Let’s go L,” Veronica sighed. The bell rang again as they exited the store, they wanted to scream. They couldn’t believe they actually got away with it. The girls quickly left town fearing that they would get caught. The stolen food was split up between them and for their horses. The fruits and vegetables would have to suffice for now.

            “We need money,” began Lennox as she bit her apple, “and guns.”

            “I know,” Veronica said in between bites. The girls wondered how they would steal a gun. Guns were always locked up at the gunsmith. “How?” Veronica wondered out loud, dreading the answer.

            “We might have to kill someone,” Lennox whispered.

 

* * *

 

            The next two years consisted of killing, mourning, killing, loneliness, and more killing. Veronica Castillo and Lennox Hanover were two girls known as the notorious killer VL. "A killer with morals," the newspapers said. VL only killed rapists, child molesters, pedophiles, and women beaters for money. No one could put a face for VL, the only people who had were now dead or they were the working girls in the saloons. The girls had come to the conclusion that they could find these horrible people easier and make money off of it if they had people giving them information. The working girls were trustable because they often got a cut of the money. Women and young girls would go the working girls, tell them who, and leave them money and they would pass on the money and the information. 

            The girls would make money in legal ways too. In order to not raise suspicion about two teenagers walking into a saloon, they would play songs. Lennox would play guitar, while Veronica sang and danced with drunk men. She would often pickpocket them while dancing. They would also leave tips in Lennox’s hat. People often mistook Lennox for a boy because of the clothing she chose to wear. A regular night in the saloon consisted of Lennox sitting at the bar scoping out the place and Veronica upstairs consulting with the working girls. They quickly learned that they would receive more tips if Veronica were to be dolled up. After playing a couple of songs, they quickly leave town in case the drunks realized they were just robbed. The routine always worked.

            Dutch van der Linde and Hosea Mathews had caught wind of this VL character. He read about how this phantom took down all kinds of men. The newspapers talked about how it was no longer safe to sit on your front porch. You were surely going to be killed. The witnesses weren’t even witnesses, they never saw a face or a shooter. Everything always happened so quick. After reading all the headlines about VL, Dutch knew he wanted VL in his gang. It was only a matter of time before he was able to find VL. Dutch and Hosea had gotten multiple leads that ended up being dead-ends. 

            Dutch had sent Arthur and John to ask around in the saloon while he and Hosea approached the bar. “Two beers, please,” Dutch ordered. He sat back and looked around the bar with a beer in hand. “Do you think we’ll ever find this VL character?” he asked Hosea.

            “I don’t think a soul in the room knows who or where VL is,” he theorized, taking a sip of his beer, “Probably just another ghost story.”

            “Well, who’s askin’?” questioned Lennox, not looking in their direction, taking a sip of her beer. Lennox often played games with those who asked too many questions.

            “Dutch van der Linde,” he introduced himself shaking Lennox’s hand, “Hosea Matthews” he pointed to Hosea as she shook both their hands. This name, however, had interested her. They often talked about the van der Linde gang and what they were like. Another gang with “morals” they often joked. “And who might you be?” he questioned.

            “Finley Michaels,” Lennox lied, “I think I can help you with finding VL,” she concluded. Veronica and Lennox have previously talked about the van der Linde gang and what they would do if they were to cross paths. If they were friendly, they would want to form alliances. If they weren’t, well then, they were just another dead gang in the news. Lennox stood and was about to head upstairs to Veronica when Dutch and Hosea tried to follow. “Stay here,” she ordered. Dutch wanted to protest but Hosea talked him down. As she walked up to the stairs Dutch called John and Arthur over.

            “I think we may actually have a lead,” elaborated as they gave him confused stares.

            “And what makes you think that, Dutch? What’s so different?” questioned Arthur.

            “Have some faith, my boy. Did you see who I was talking to?” Dutch asked Arthur and John. They nodded, “His name is Finley Michaels. He says he can help us find VL,” he explained. No one had ever been able to help them find VL or let alone tried. Arthur didn’t like this at all, it was a wild goose chase. He and John were starting to grow tired of this hunt. It had been months of them chasing dead ends.

            Lennox knocked a secret rhythm when she approached the door, letting Veronica know it was her. Veronica quickly opened the door and dragged her friend in. “I got a job for us. Harold Smith, a serial rapist, lives a couple of miles up north,” Veronica rambled.

            “Dutch van der Linde is downstairs,” interrupted Lennox, “looking for us.” She loved hearing about jobs, but this could wait. There were more important matters at the moment.

            “Excuse me?” to say Veronica was shocked, was an understatement. They had heard of other people looking for them, but never someone they cared enough to know about. “And how do we feel about that?” exaggerated Veronica.

            “I think we should talk to him,” Lennox recommended, “he seemed pretty excited at the thought of VL.” They were treading on unknown territory. They haven’t spoken to anyone as VL other than working girls. How was this supposed to work? What do they say? It was easy talking to working girls as VL since they’re much nicer, approachable, and understanding, but talking to another gang? It made them a little nervous.

            “Okay, bring them in,” Veronica agreed. Lennox exited the room and walked downstairs to the bar. The four men looked at her as she approached them.

            “This is Arthur Morgan and John Marston,” introduced Dutch, “some of my trusted colleagues” he further explained. Lennox nodded upstairs. The four men stood and followed Lennox upstairs. They were confused and on edge, she hadn’t said a word. Lennox knocked the secret knock and Veronica let them in.

            “Oh, we’re not looking for,” stammered Dutch. He was embarrassed. He wasn’t looking for sex. “This is a misunderstanding,” he said as they were about to leave.

            “I’m V,” Veronica interrupted, “this is L.” she finished as she sat down. Veronica and Lennox were nervous and on edge, but they tried not to show it. They had never been in a room with this many men. The men shared a look and sat down on the opposite couch. Lennox stood back, watching their every move.

            “I’m Dutch van der Linde,” started Dutch.

            “I know who you all are,” interrupted Veronica, “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

            “Well then you must have heard that we are tight nip group who cares about their members,” Hosea added. Veronica nodded.

“We’ve been looking for you for months. We expected someone a little more…” Dutch drifted off.

“A little more manly?” Veronica predicted, making them all nod, “What do you want?” she asked.

            “We want you to join our gang,” Dutch answered. Lennox snorted and the men looked at her. “What is so funny?” questioned Dutch, getting a little annoyed. 

            “Who says we need you?” Veronica scoffed. Who did they think they were? Veronica was open to the idea of forming alliances, but joining a wanted gang? Yeah, no. They would never willingly follow a man’s rules.

            “You don’t,” Hosea digressed, “We need you,” Hosea stated making John role his eyes. He didn’t like their attitudes. That L guy was starting to get on his nerves. “You two are good. We need someone like you in our gang,” he declared.

            “How do we know we can trust you?” Lennox questioned from the back of the room. She had been mostly silent during this conversation, but this was growing old.

            “Take a leap of faith, son,” advised Dutch. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

            “Well no one has ever been able to a put a face to VL, let alone two,” Veronica answered as she stood, “And those who have… well, let’s say they’re no longer with us.” Dutch and Veronica held eye contact as John and Arthur put their hands on their gun holsters. They stood there for a couple more seconds before she grinned, “We have a deal,” as she held out her hand to shake his, making Dutch laugh.

            “We have a deal,” he agreed, shaking her hand. The rest of the men stood and shook Veronica and Lennox’s hands.

            “We have some business to attend to downstairs,” announced Lennox with a guitar in hand. The men dissipated out of the room one by one ready to see the show leaving Veronica and Lennox alone in the room again. “You sure about this?” queried Lennox.

            “I think so,” said Veronica as they left the room. There were still things to be discussed, but right now they needed money. They made the crowd downstairs wait long enough. The saloon had long passed max capacity, but it was okay. It was easier to pickpocket that way and it also meant more tips. Lennox sat at the stairs with Veronica standing next to her. “I apologize for making you all wait for so long,” she began, “let’s get this night started!” she yelled. The crowd clapped as Lennox began playing her guitar.

            Like any other night, Veronica danced with multiple men as she sang along the tune of the guitar. Pickpocketing them as they danced, frequently approaching Lennox and swiftly putting the stash behind her. She had stolen watches, rings, money clips, and other valuables. She even managed to steal Dutch’s pocket watch. Everyone was having too much fun or was too drunk to notice they had been robbed. As the end of the night approached, Veronica and Lennox bowed and thanked the crowd one last time before they headed back to their room.

            The girls quickly packed their belongings and headed to their wagon just before they left a note for the van der Linde gang.

 

 

> _Mr. van der Linde,_
> 
> _We sincerely apologize for leaving on such short notice, but we could not risk the crowd finding out they had just been robbed. You too will soon find out your watch is gone if you haven’t already. If you want your watch back, head north. We have a job to do. If you tell anyone who VL is, we’ll know. Thank you for the fun night. We hope to see you again._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _VL._

 

 

 


	2. duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of pre RDR2 events.

            Harold Smith, a serial rapist, and killer, lived alone a couple miles up north from the town they were previously in. Small house with some chickens, sheep, and pigs. The story was always the same, two lost girls, alone in the woods, in desperate need of help. They were always let inside easily.

            If there were ever people around the girls would wait until the other left, but if they couldn’t wait then they had to use a rifle. The preferred way of killing these monsters was up close, but either way, the job was still done. When the girls first started doing these jobs, they thought it would bring them peace from the storm that lay in their minds. Every time they killed took them further away from peace. There was no peace in the hell they called their minds.

            The girls hid their wagon the best they could when they arrived the edge of the property still dressed in the clothes they left the saloon in an hour ago. There was no need to talk about any plans, they’ve done this a hundred times. With their revolvers and hunting knives concealed, they approached the door. The owner of the house opened the door before they could knock, “Can I help you, two girls?” It was always the predators that never mistook Lennox for a man. It made her skin crawl. They were like hawks.

            “Oh, yes, please,” Veronica pleaded, “We're lost and our family and…” Veronica drifted as she let the waterworks roll.

            The man wanted to cheer in glee, how lucky could he be, he thought, not one but two girls showed up to his doorstep. “Come in,” he said a little too quick, “I- uh, I’ll help you find them” he recovered as he pushed the door open further. From what the girls could see, there was a living room, kitchen, and two unknown rooms. Bedroom and washroom, they presumed. Small space, easy enough. Bigger spaces were a little more difficult, anything could happen. Too many unknown variables. “Sit down,” he ordered aggressively. The girls wanted to argue but they knew better than to give up their act so soon.

            The man handed them both a glass of water. “Our family, they said they were traveling west,” Veronica paused, “to California, I think?” she lied knowing they weren’t anywhere near their supposed “destination.”

            “I’m afraid you were heading the wrong way to end up here. You were traveling north,” he explained. This just keeps getting better and better, he thought. They were nowhere near their family, no one would notice they were gone, no would miss them. “It’s late. Why don’t you two stay for the night and I’ll send you in the right direction in the morning? We don’t want two little girls out alone in the dark woods now.”

            “No, you’re right,” Lennox replied, “Thank you for your kindness” her words dripping with venom. It was perfect. This dumb bastard would never know what hit him.

            He invited Veronica over to his room. He planned on using her first. Veronica followed him to his bedroom faking innocence. He walked in behind her wanting to lock the door. As soon as he turned around to face Veronica a knife had been plunged into his lower abdomen. He coughed blood on Veronica’s face as she twisted. This sick bastard really thought he would have his way another time. As she pulled the knife out, he started walking to his nightstand. Veronica had already unlocked the door letting Lennox in when he tried to grab for his revolver.

            “Not so fast,” Veronica snarled, kicking him to the ground with a gun aimed at his head.

            “Who are you?” he groaned, realizing he never asked for their names.

            “Veronica Castillo,” Veronica pointed to herself, “Lennox Hanover,” pointing to Lennox, “also known as VL” she bragged. Harold widened his eyes, clutching his wound, he knew what they were here for. 

            “You’re all so stupid, you know?” Lennox laughed, “letting in two strangers into your home. Big mistake” she said as she cocked her pistol. “Looks like your life is coming to an end.”

            “Wait,” he pleaded before a gunshot rang through their ears. The job was done. Another predator off the streets, they thought. People are safer this way they always told themselves. They first needed to leave a sign that it was VL before looting the place. That way the rest of the monsters knew who would come for them too. Food, a hundred dollars, and women’s jewelry were all the things they found. Finding souvenirs of the monsters past doings left a bitter taste in their mouths. Before officially leaving the property, they let the sheep and pigs out and kept a couple of chickens for themselves.

            “You have blood on your face,” Lennox pointed out while patting her horse Valentine. Veronica’s family had given her that horse, it was the only thing left of her past life. Just like Veronica’s horse, Tormenta, they both had so much love for their horses, not wanting anything to happen to them.

            “So do you,” Veronica noted as she rubbed her face, “there’s a lake in a couple more miles. We can wash up there,” Veronica added as they got on the wagon.

            “What about Dutch?” Lennox wondered, thinking they may have traveled too far for Dutch to find them.

            “He’ll find us,” Veronica declared, “If he wants his watch back,” she giggled. Lennox shook her head smiling, _this girl_ , she thought, _already getting on his bad side_.

            Once they arrived at the lake, they unhitched their horses from the wagon and hitched them to some trees. Veronica took it upon herself to keep watch while Lennox stripped down and washed up. Once Lennox finished, it was Veronica’s turn to wash, and her turn to keep watch. After getting cleaned up they set up their shared tent and started a fire. The chickens they stole had already been killed so Veronica quickly plucked the feathers and began cooking them. Living on a farm taught her a lot of things about animals.

            “We still need to discuss our deal with Dutch,” Lennox reminded, poking at the fire while Veronica cooked.

            “I know,” Veronica sighed, “I don’t like the idea of us being wanted women. I like being in the shadows,” They were just two girls traveling around the country.

            “I want to keep it that way too,” Lennox agreed, “He needs to keep it that way.” Whenever these two did rob people they kept their identities concealed and they dressed in men’s clothing, so whenever someone did come looking, they were looking for men.

            “Another thing, if things get too bad, we’re leaving,” Veronica added, “no matter what.” A bounty was something they've never wanted for themselves. They had rules, they played things safe. One, leave town as soon as they steal. Two, masks when robbing in plain sight. Three, wear men’s clothing. Four, never give your real name. Five, run. They couldn’t risk getting caught. If the time came, run for your life and don’t look back.

            “No matter what,” Lennox agreed. 

* * *

 

            When Dutch read the note, he wanted to be furious, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing at how good they were. When they were playing at the saloon, he found it odd. Why would they do something that earns them little money? Now he understood, in the background, they were making much more than anyone thought. At the sound of Dutch’s laughter, Hosea took the note from his hands, “Hm,” he smirked, “they really are good,” he too laughed. He was excited, not only are they good at killing, but they’re even good at stealing. All while putting on a show. Hosea always loved performing crazy schemes when stealing.

            Arthur took the note and read it out loud to John. The note had only added to his wariness about these two even more. Who was to say that they wouldn’t rob them blind, turn them in, or kill them? How could they trust VL? John was impressed about how she managed to steal Dutch’s watch, out of all people. He thought that man was always aware of what was happening.

            “Well, what do we do now, Dutch?” John asked he was hoping they head north and see what VL has to offer. He was also curious about the job. The newspapers, at first, made them seem like crazy murderers, but then VL started leaving notes explaining who they killed and why. It made more sense than to just kill at random. He also didn’t understand why the girl made the deals while the boy stood back. He was always used to a man leading a gang, never a woman. He was just so curious about these two.

            “We head north in the morning,” Hosea instructed. He too was very curious about these two. He also wanted to see their work for himself. The ride back to their camp was anything but silent. Arthur was throwing around his suspicions left and right. John throwing in small opinions in agreement, as much as he was excited, he still was wary and an easily persuaded nineteen-year-old. Dutch had disagreed the whole night while Hosea only listened. Those at the camp had heard the ruckus and rushed to Dutch asking if they had found VL. As much as they wanted to talk, they made a promise to keep their secret, so they said no and went to bed. If VL truly wanted to join the gang, then it was up to them to spill their secret. Not Dutch, not Hosea, not John, and certainly not Arthur. Hell, they didn’t even know their secret to the full extent.

* * *

 

            The sound of birds chirping, and Veronica’s singing was playing in Lennox’s ears when she woke. Veronica had woken up an hour ago to go fish. Her body was already used to waking up early. Her mother had always woken Rafael and her early in the morning to have a nice big breakfast before school. Since they lived a couple of miles away from school, they had to wake up a couple of hours earlier than those who lived in town. On the days there wasn’t any school, her mother let them sleep in for an extra hour before they had to go do chores on the farm. It was a routine that Veronica had not shaken off in the two years of her family’s passing. Veronica enjoyed the mornings, it gave her time to remanence, grieve, or just relax until Lennox woke up. She never wanted Lennox to see her cry. They already had enough worries.

            The smell of fish had actually woken Lennox, “smells good,” she yawned, “What you cookin’?” Veronica had a beautiful voice, it reminded her of her happier times. It brought her peace for a small moment.

            “Look who’s awake,” Veronica smiled, “Catfish,” she clarified. The mornings were the only moments they could act normal like they weren’t two killers, just two friends riding across the country. Lennox knew Veronica would sometimes let it all out in the mornings while she slept. Veronica could never hide her swollen red eyes from her. What she never knew was if Veronica wanted to talk about it or not. If she did, Lennox would be there, if she didn’t Lennox would still be there for her and vice versa. They had each other’s backs.

            Lennox believed she was lucky to not to be forced to watch her family die. She still grieved for them, but she was not haunted with the scene of their last breaths. Veronica didn’t see her grandparents or father die, but she did see her brother and mother die. The vision had haunted her almost every night for the past two years. She wondered if her mother or brother had seen her at the edge of the farm hiding, doing nothing, like a coward, she would tell herself. Had they been disappointed that she didn’t help? Had they not realized she was not home? She would never know, and it destroyed her. She was constantly filled with anguish and guilt.

            “Yum,” Lennox said, “Did you get the chance to count the tips?” she questioned. Veronica nodded. They had earned about $300 that night, not including the jewelry, watches, and money from the job. They split the earnings in half, one half went into the chest, and the other was split between them. They always put money away for supplies and safekeeping. 

            Veronica handed Lennox her breakfast, “How did you sleep?” Veronica asked, making small conversation. She didn’t like silence, it only gave her mind time to bring up bad memories.

            “Alright, I guess,” Lennox said in between chewing, “How about you?” she questioned.

            “Same as always,” Veronica sighed. Lennox knew that was code for barely sleeping due to the nightmares that flooded her mind. Lennox knew that feeling. The toughest task they had encountered was sleeping. The fear of a nightmare or the fear of someone murdering them in their sleep often kept them up at night. They usually slept and ate well in towns, but once they did their performance, they had to skip town. They could return, but not until a few days. Even then there was no point, they were moving onto their next lead.

            After finishing their breakfast, they decided to practice their shooting while they wait for Dutch to show. Lennox had learned to shoot because her parents taught her and her sister Elizabeth. Lennox knew guns inside and out. She could take apart a gun and put it back together with her eyes closed. Lennox always knew exactly what type and model her enemy was holding, making it easier to take them down. She knew how many seconds it would take for them to be distracted. She was very precise about her work.

            Veronica’s father and grandfather had taught her how to shoot. Her family never believed in things being a “man’s job,” making her stronger than an average 15-year-old at the time. They fully believed a woman could do what a man could do, so they had Veronica doing a lot of “man jobs.” Just like they had her older brother doing “woman’s jobs” as well. Her family could not afford to hire workers, so it was only her family working on the farm. Veronica was a natural at shooting from the start. She did not know a gun’s components, as well as Lennox, did, but damn was she good. Both of them never missed a shot.

            Empty bottles and cans were placed on some nearby rocks. One by one, the girls would shoot the targets straight the middle. They were so caught up on playing their friendly competition that they didn’t notice the sound of hooves approaching until a branch had snapped near them. Guns were quickly pointed at the unknown intruders.

            “Woah, it’s just us,” Dutch announced with his hands up. He thought they had heard them, maybe he shouldn’t have come in so quietly. He had opted for a quiet approach in case the shooting had not been them, but he now realized never to sneak upon them.

            “Sorry,” Veronica apologized, lowering her gun, “force of habit.” Too many times did someone sneak up on the pair only for them to have their heads blown off. The van der Linde was lucky this time.

            “A good habit,” Hosea admitted, “You’re quick on your feet,” he complimented. He was really hoping they would agree to join the gang.

            “So, how about giving me my watch back?” Dutch bargained, earning a laugh from the girls. They had completely forgotten about that.

            “You’re lucky we haven’t sold it already,” Lennox teased as she walked over to the wagon, digging around for his watch. The men followed Veronica to the campfire.

            “We need to discuss some things,” Veronica began, “We don’t want our names on a wanted poster.” Lennox wasn’t surprised Veronica went straight to the point. She knew her friend didn’t like beating around the bush.

            “Of course,” Hosea agreed. He wasn’t surprised that there would be terms and conditions. They’ve been unknown phantoms for the past two years now. It would be idiotic for them to suddenly be okay with the whole world knowing their names. “Anything else?” he questioned.

            “No,” the girls said in unison. They knew the rules between themselves, they didn’t need the gang knowing all of that. If the gang kept their deal than the girls would be able to follow their secret rules. The only thing needed between the girls and the gang was trust. Dutch had come up with the idea of robbing a stagecoach to earn each other’s trust and see the others work. It was not hard finding a stagecoach, they were not too far from a town. There were stagecoaches and wagons constantly coming and going.

            The plan was simple, they would hide in the trees while John and Veronica stopped the coach, claiming to have lost their horses on the way. As they asked for help, the others would sneak up ready to rob them, but things quickly went south. They were armed and so was the extra wagon riding in behind them. Bullets blazed left and right as the other fells one by one. Two people had snuck up on John and Veronica and held guns to their heads. Dutch had tried calming the capturer, but it wasn’t working. They were going to kill John and Veronica. The sound of two gunshots caused them to look at Lennox and Arthur holding up their guns towards John’s and Veronica’s direction with smoke coming out of the barrel. She had just saved John. He had just saved Veronica.

            “Thank you, L,” John breathed out rubbing his neck, “you’re a good man,” he said as he patted her shoulder. 

            “I’m a girl,” Lennox pointed out, earning an embarrassed laugh from John, “and my name is Lennox Hanover.” She finished as she introduced herself, deciding they were indeed trustable.

            “Thank you, Arthur,” Veronica held out her hand, “my name is Veronica Castillo,” she introduced herself. The gang was glad they have earned the girls trust.

            “No problem,” Arthur smiled, “and thank you for saving John.” The girls had finally learned his trust. “I take it that this means you’re coming back to our camp?” he asked making Veronica laugh.

            “Yes, it does” Veronica decided. Dutch and Hosea headed back to the gang’s camp while Arthur and John accompanied the girls back to their camp. The ride there and back John was asking endless questions about their jobs, and how they learned to steal so well. He was still shocked that they had managed to steal Dutch’s watch. John rode his horse at the side of the wagon to continue their conversation while Arthur rode behind adding to the conversation here and there, but mostly listening. They were sure to become good friends in the future, he thought.

 


	3. tribus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some aspects of this chapter was inspired by tumblr user’s — ppitte — artwork.

            A couple of years has passed of the girls joining the van der Linde gang making them twenty years old. Throughout those years the girls helped rob stagecoaches, trains, and doing their original works all while keeping their identities hidden. Not only did they help bring money in, but they also helped Miss Grimshaw and Mr. Pearson with the chores around camp. The chores reminded them of their past lives, it felt like home.

            At the sound of Dutch returning from a small supply run, several camp residents had risen from their seats to help with whatever he had brought back. What they didn’t expect was to see was a frail man that looked like he hadn’t eaten for weeks. _That’s a funny-looking chicken_ , Hosea thought.

            “Mr. Pearson, we have a new member who desperately needs some food,” Dutch began handing Pearson some chickens, “please start a new pot of stew for this young man.”

            “I thought you were going to bring back chickens,” Hosea pointed out, “not a man,” earning a laugh from Dutch as he and the mystery man got off the horse.

            “Oh, Hosea, enough of that. This is Javier Escuella,” Dutch introduced the young man, “I found him stealing the same chickens and thought he needed a place to stay.” Hosea stuck out his hand to greet him. “He doesn’t speak much English,” he revealed.

            Javier not being able to speak a lot of English was no problem. The only problem was that Veronica – the only member who could speak Spanish – and Lennox were away at the moment, and who knew when they were returning. A permanent place to stay never stopped the girls from drifting away, physically. A _job_ was what they told Dutch, a long one. It was always the same simple lie. What no one knew was that they always went back to Wyoming to search for _any_ sign of their loved ones being alive. A friend, a neighbor, an old pet, anything.

            Weeks went by with no sign of the girls returning anytime soon. In a short time, the members could only get so much information from Javier. They figured out that he was running from something, but the reason remained unknown. He was meek and amenable, Hosea was starting to rethink letting him into the gang. That was until Bill picked a fight with Javier. Bill had Javier in a chokehold accusing him of leeching off of the gang. Javier swiftly got himself out of the hold and pinned Bill to the ground yelling, “¡Tócame otra vez, y te mato!”

* * *

 

            The cold wind nipped at the girl’s skin as they rode through the old, abandoned town they once called home. The buildings were in even worse condition then what they remembered. Burned down buildings, bloodstained wood, and collapsed ceilings. As far as they could tell, they were the only living beings that have been here in years. Their desperate attempt in finding anyone from their old life had become futile. They had been doing this for years now with no luck. "Chasing a job," is what they told Dutch when he asked why have they been gone for days, weeks, or months. Which was true, but it was only half true. On their journey to Wyoming, they did their usual “VL” jobs to accumulate enough money for their return. It was always a big pot they brought back, so Dutch never minded. Their travels took them back to the time before they joined the gang. Lost and alone, just the two of them.

            The plants and livestock on the farm were long gone. The produce was either rotten or stolen. Weeds had overgrown, covering what was left of the house. Tormenta and Valentine were hitched to what was left of a hitching post as the girls walked into Veronica’s old home. Each step she took, a tightness in her throat began, tears threatening to spill. _This is my home,_ she fumed, _I shouldn't need to check_. Lurking through the house, as if it wasn't once called home. Finding old pictures here and there, quickly putting it away for safekeeping. Old memories flooding their minds. Tears silently being shed as they relished in the memories of their past.

            “Do you remember those nights after dinner?” Veronica asked as Lennox entered the living room, running her fingers over the dusty piano.

            “How could I forget?” Lennox smiled, remembering when the Castillo family had music nights. This is where Lennox learned how to play guitar. The Castillo’s would sing, dance, and play music every Friday night after dinner. Lennox would often join in the summer’s when she slept over for the weekend. These nights were the reason they acquired a love for music. 

 


End file.
